Yugi In Ponyville
by LukeChaosSkull
Summary: This takes place in Season0, after the episodes. Oh and Yami can talk through the Millennium Puzzle. Rated T for minor swearing and violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue

(This takes place in Season 0, after the episodes.)

Yugi was bored. He just beat Evil Bakura, but had nothing to do.

"Hmmm. I got nothing. Hey Yami, got anything I can do?"

A voice coming from the Millennium Puzzle said," When do I don't? But it could be dangerous."

Yugi scoffed and said,

" More dangerous than the Death-T and Evil Bakura?" Yami chuckled and went on with it. A stange aura came from the Millennium Puzzle and formed a portal.

"Well, go in. Time wont pass when you go back, so no one will miss you, and you wont miss anything."Yugi laughed and said,

"You really thought this through, didnt you?"And Yugi went through.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yugi awoke in a strange forest. He seemed hurt. His ears were ringing and his head felt weird. He checked to see if he still had his stuff. He had his deck of Duel Monster cards, an extra deck, and the Millennium Puzzle was still around his neck. But he realized something.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I blue?"

"I don't know."

"And...why am I a pegasus pony?"

"Oh that I know. You remember that portal thing?"

"Yeah..."

"I transported us to a different universe."

"**YOU WHAT?!****"**

Everybody(or should I say,everypony?) stared at Yugi.

"Heh. Is there a way back?"

Yami responded,

"Yeah, but let's check this place out first. Oh, and by the way, if you ask questions about this place, say you've had amnesia. Otherwise they'll think you are crazy."

Yugi nodded and saw a nearby town. There was a sign that said,

Ponyville. Population: something. Yugi just said,

_"Really?" _And he walked in. He wondered something else.

"Hey Yami, i'm gonna ask you a question that breaks the 4th wall. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"How am I speaking fluent English, if in season 0 I speak Japanese?"

"Because, I have a translator app on my phone. It translates your voice to everybody."

"There's an app for that?" Yami scoffed and said to Yugi dumbly," Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. There is an app for everything on this phone."

"Well, let's check it out." Yugi said as he walked right into Twilight's library.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Twilight's POV)

We were having a party for a random holiday and the party was made by Pinkie(I have a feeling so was the holiday). But then I heard a knock on the door. A pony that iv'e never met came in. He was a blue pegasus, kinda like Rainbow, but dark navy blue. He had crazy hair,(Rainbow commented that you could fit a fish in his hair) and a cutie mark of what looked like cards.

(Yugi's POV)

Once I entered I started observing. This place took the word "treehouse" to a whole new meaning. It was a house inside a big tree. And to top it off, it was a library. I mean a library! Seriously. Then I saw the ponies. I thought I might be the only one, and i'll admit I wasn't really paying attention on the way there. I decided to ask for help.

"Hey, can I get a place where I can be alone?"

Fluttershy said softly,"Just walk up the stairs and go to the right." I said thanks and went. Unknown to me, the girls were eavesdropping. I started talking to Yami.

"What should I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should I tell the weird truth, or make up a complete lie that makes more sense?"

Yami responded,  
"HMmmmm. Go with the lie. People are more accepting than that. Make up a name." I nodded and went back down. While I went down I thought up a name that resembled Yami. Twilight asked me what my name was, and I replied,

"Well, I had amnesia, but I can still remember that my name is... Game Pharaoh."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(The Truth)

It was honestly the best fake name I could come up with. I (barely) heard the names of others here like Lyra and Doctor Whooves, and that name sorta fit in. Then they told me their names and ponies sometimes called them the "Mane six", hehe. Then they whispered to each other for a few minutes, and I guess they decided to trust me, because they invited me to watch videos on their computer. They found something called YuGiOh season 0, and after we started watching it I realized, That's ME! Then we started watching the abridged series, and it was a real funny parody.

Rainbow stated that it was a really cool show. I chuckled and whispered, "Yeeeaaahhh" and then suddenly said, "wait a minute" and paused it on Yugi(on the show), then looked at me, then at the screen, then me, then at the screen, then me, then at the screen, then me, then at the screen, then said, " You must be a really big fan." Unknown to me, Applejack was thinking,

"It's weird enough that Game Pharaoh looks just like Yugi, and even then he went into a room alone, talked, and somepony talked back! What's goin' on here?" Then the Millennium Puzzle shook and Yami whispered(but a pretty loud whisper)," I think we're in the clear."

Then Fluttershy screamed, ran away, and then panic said," It can talk, It can talk, it can TALK!" After Twilight yelled at me, " What is that thing?" I decided I had enough. "**QUIET!** You want to know who I really am?" They all shut up and nodded. "Well, here we go. I..." Yami interuppted me and told me, " Noooooo. I tried to give you advice in that room, I told you to lie through your teeth!" I replied, " Will you shut up, Yami? I... am Yugi."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Should I show you proof or something?" They all nodded with confusion, excitement, and disbelief while saying yes, and then I realized something strange.

"Hey Yami?"

"...Yes?"

"Are... you going to turn into a pony?"

"Nah, my soul is free from transmutation."

"All right then."

I willed Yami to come out. The Millennium Puzzle started glowing and I started glowing with a gold light. I could feel like I lost control. But ever since the Death-T i've gotten more awareness when Yami is unleashed, like I could still see and hear what was going on, but I couldn't move or speak. And I could still speak to Yami, but through his thoughts. Once he was out, I told him in his head, "Remember, you're not here to teach them a lesson, you're just here to hang out for a while."

(Yami's POV)

I heard what Yugi said and nodded. Once I got out I yelled in pain when I started to move. My bones were super numb. I said out loud, "Oh my God, being in that puzzle makes your bones super stiff!" They all looked at me curiously. I joked, "What? You look like you've never seen a pharaoh that was born when the pyramids were still young. Hehe." Twilight repli ed,

"Actually, we have, sort of(King Sombra), but we've only seen humans in cartoons. We thought they didn't actually exist." I thought,_ Same here with pegasi and unicorns_, but I didn't really say it. That would've been kinda mean. I started to look around. Applejack looked at me and said, "That pony... really is Yugi... isn't he?" I simply replied, "Yup. Hey, got anything to eat?" Twilight didn't really know what humans eat, so she asked. I replied,"Well we're omnivores, so... about anything".

Twilight started going into the kitchen. I said, "Just tell me what you have." She had a few apples(thanks to Applejack) some grapes, some daffodil sandwiches, leftover hay fries, and gemstones(really Spike?) I decided on the grapes and an apple. I ate them really quick. I guess that's why my name is Atem...get it? Ate-em? Ah never mind.

" Well i'm kinda bored. Anyone wanna play a game?" They all went "ehhhh" uneasily. Twilight responded, "Well considering the things you do when playing a game...not really. Oh, and, by the way, the term is everypony." Heh. People that play games with me do... get hurt...a lot. I said, " Don't worry. Yugi told me not to hurt anyone... so I won't. So, how about Duel Monsters?" They decided to pull straws on it(like this is a bad thing). Twilight pulled the sort straw and eventually went, and I was excited to say my catchphrase.

"It's game time."


End file.
